Demon Queen
by jemmagirl
Summary: When a goth named Mitsuki gets flushed down the toilet and sent to another world her life changes Please people read and reveiw
1. Prolouge

Demon Queen

I do not own any of these characters except Mitsuki

Hi my name is Mitsuki Shibuuya and i'm a goth, I love to sing and dance play sports and ice skate I get in alot of fights even though my mum

hates it I hate to upset her but I'm just not liked that much since I was in preschool but now I'm in high school, I hate wearing skirts and

dresses so I wear the boys uniform and I don't wear make up and I hate pink it is evil and I have no friends. My Dad divorced my mum and took

my brother with him to america but a terrorist attack killed them when I was two so I don't know much about them and I have to take medication

and at least have sugar with me at all times because I am diabetic. I have black hair that reaches my but and black eyes

Mitsuki's pov

Rinng Rinng I woke up and got up and ready for school and grab my work uniform and put it in a bag I'd like to have some money so I can get

new ice skates what can I say I love to ice skate. Mitsuki I wish you would wear skirts and some make up and get a boyfriend" my mum says as

I leave my room "sorry but I hate skirts and I don't like make up and I don't have time to get one" I said as I ran down the stairs grabbed

my school bag and my skates and ran out the door to go to school.

As soon as I walked in the school gates I heard someone shout "hey look out there's a monster about" while she and her friends ran away while

everyone else just laughted and pointed while saying nasty things about me so I just went straight to class.

"I'm not going to write about what she did in school because I just don't want to"

When school ended I ran out with all my stuff and left to go to the ice rink but when I went through the park I noticed a bunch of boys

bullying another boy so i shouted "hey pick on someone your own size" as they looked at me the small boy ran off so when they noticed they

grabbed me by the hair and my arms and legs and took me to the public girls toliets and shoved my head in the toilet while laughting I got

sucked in by what seamed to be a portal. 


	2. Chapter One

Demon Queen

Chapter 1

Mitsuki's pov

I was suddenly on hard ground dripping wet and cold but I looked up to see a woman drop her basket filled with strange things and to hear

gasp "exuse me but where am i?" I asked her but I frowned when she said something I couldn't understand then ran away screaming and I was

suddenly surronded by men giving me evil looks they then started throwing rocks at me then a man on a horse appeared and said something so I

gave him a weird look and he grabbed my head and sqesed it like I was a stress ball "why'd you do that?" I asked while glaring at him "so

you can understand us now well come with me and I'll protect you" then we heard someone shouting Mitsuki in the distant then a man wearing

graan apeared and started fighting the other man I was then pulled of the ground by a skelington with wings then man who grabbed my head

said "I'll be back soon to save you" and left I was then put on the ground and said "save me just which side is trying to take me" then man

in green then said "I am Conrad Von Weller come with me" as he sat on his horse and pulled me up behind him and left. I could feel my face

heat up as I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tightly we then reached a small cottage a man with long silver hair ran out

shouting your majesty as Conrad got off and helped me down "I am Gun Von Christ" he said with a smile and tried to hug me so I hid behind

conrad while feeling confused so I said "my name is Mitsuki Shibuya" "your Majesty your soaked come lets get you dried before you catch a

cold he said while looking worried so I follwed him and Conrad.

Conrad's pov

I couldn't help but blush as Mitsuki hid behind me but when she introduced herself I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice we

then went inside so she could dry off.

Mitsuki's pov

When we got inside I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and by reflexis I graabed the arm and threw the person who turned ont to be Conrad

over my shoulder when he landed I turned to me and said "please forgive me I didn't mean to scare you but how did you do that" while Gunter

looked at me with a smile "reflexis" I said as I remembered my bag and looked in side it to make sure my Ice Skates weren't destroyed and

smiled to fined then unharmed i then felt someone look over my shoulder to find out it was Gunter "why do your shoes have blades on them" he

asked so I said with a small smile "to skate on ice" we then went to sleep after I made it clear I wasn't going to wear a pink dress that

he got from the villagers. The next morning we left to go to the castle and I got to ride a horse by muself and was talking to Gunter and Conrad

about my world becauseof Gunters questions "why do you skate on ice your majesty" he asked and I answerd it with a huge grin "I skate on ice because

I love it and because of the feeling you get it's amazing if there's any iced lakes here I can skate for you" he then started going on about how

amazing I was so I asked Conrad if he was always like this and he said yes and that I'll get used to it. We then arrived at the castle when Conrad

told me about the man who looked after the castle until I came here that's when my horse went crazy and started running towards the castle with Conrad

and Gunter trying to catch me, when we were inside I grabbed the rains saying softly to the horse "shh it's alright calm down" and it did then a man with

dark grey hair wearing green came up to me saying "my name is gwendal and" but was cut of by Gunter who ran up to me and pulled me into his arms and asking

are you okay over and over again I then said "I'm fine and it was fun wait were's my bag" I said looking for it "who threw this at me" an angry boy shouted

looking quite angry he had blonde hair and was wearing blue "sorry" I said "here" he said as he gave me the bag and asked "what's in there anyway cause it hurt"

he said so I opened the bag and showed them, they then took me inside once Gunter and Conrad explained to them that I was the next Queen. 


	3. Chapter Two

Demon Queen

Chapter 2

Mitsuki's pov

When we got inside the castle I was immediately being showed around and to my room and the bathroom were I was told I could clean up. When the guys

left i went to my room and grabbed some clothes out of my bag 'hey you never know what could happen' I took out a pair of black joggies and a black t-shirt

that had a picture of a fairy sitting on a bunch of skulls surronded by a lake. I then went back to the bathroom and had a bath but while there I smelt

something in the air and noticed a shadowed figure at the other end of the tube. 'hello' I said and received a hello in reply the figure moved closer to me

and said "who are you" I then noticed it was a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes

"I'm Mitsuki it's nice to meet you and if you don't mind me asking but who are you" I said with a smile she seemed really nice,

"I am Cecilie Von Spitzberg and the pleasure is mine". After she introduced herself I then realised I had to go and apologise then quickly left to my room

and ran inside to get ready.

Cecilie's pov

After the girl left I began to wonder why she was here until I caught site of her black hair and then realised she was the new demon queen and to think I

didn't have enough time to set up my perfume.

Mitsuki's pov

Once I was dressed in my ice skating costume it was a sky blue and got darker at the skirt that flared out, I couldn't find my uniform so it would have to

do. I was about to do my hair when I heard knocking at the door so I shouted the door was open and in came Conrad and Gunter "what are you wearing" Gunter

asked as he and Conrad started to cover their noses.

"My skating costume I can't find my clothes I wore earlier" well I told the truth but I'm not telling them I have my work uniform with me as it's basically a short skirt

and t-shirt that are pink.

"Dinner's ready so come on" said Conrad as I said to give me a few minutes to finish putting my hair in a plete oncwe done we then left with me walking next to Conred

and avoiding Gunter as Conrad said that he was being perverted cause he kept looking at me with a big grin on his face. Once we arrived I noticed the blonde hair boy

and he man called Gwendal already their looking completely bored.

Plz R&R plz tell me what you think


	4. Chapter Three

Demon Queen

Chapter 3

Gwendal's pov

When Conrad and Gunter arrived with the girl I couldn't help but stare at her. Nobody was surprised when Wolfram started yelling "what are you

wearing you look like a slut!" the harsh words caught everyone by surprise

"Wolfram stop it you have no right to talk to her like that" Gunter shouted back looking mad.

"It's alright let me guess you've never seen this type of clothing before am I right well you see I couldn't find my uniform and this was the only outfit

I have with me, it's used for ice skating so I apologise if you don't like it" the girl said, damn I can't remember her name.

Wolfram's pov

I was shocked I just yelled and called her a slut and she apologises to me, it seems that I'm not the only one surprised though I guess I should apologise

to her I mean it's not like I like her but she can't help it oh well here goes "I'm sorry" now I'm getting surprised looks from everyone but her jeez they act

like i've never said sorry before oh wait I haven't.

Mitsuki's pov

Okay that could of went better but what ya gonna do about it, "I'm sorry it seems we haven't introduced ourselves earlier so hi i'm Mitsuki it's nice to

meet you all" I said with a bow at the end then all of a sudden the woman from the bath came in and hugging everyone but I can't believe she's thier mother

she looks to be about twenty oh crap she's running towards me, and now I can't breathe "can't breathe" I said which caused Gunter to pull her off of me

and her to laugh while calling him jealous.

"Mitsuki sweetie you can call me Cheri okay" she said and all I could do was nod.

Cheri's pov

After I told Mitsuki to call me Cheri the food arrived and we all sat and began to eat until Gwendal started questioning her "are you planning on becoming

the demon queen" he asked her but when she said no he continued "then why are you here" he said and Mitsuki's response surprised me "well if you had let me

finish then you would of heard me say that no because I just found out about this but if someone will explain everything to me and why I was chosen then I

probably would but I won't unless theirs a good reason I don't like getting involved in stuff I know nothing about" this answer made me and Conrad and Gunter

to look proud and Gwendal to look shocked along with Wolfram I just hope no arguments start. Once we finished I told the boy's to take Mitsuki to her room

and left.

plz R&R plz tell me what you think


End file.
